Pop and Pillow
by drummer8907
Summary: Oliver attempts to bring the elementry school ritual of pop and pillow to Seaveiw High. Old memories and new teenage feelings mix, resulting in one very special afternoon. Loliver two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I love it when the plot bunny pays me a visit. He always stops by when I have a huge assignment due the next day, though. Anyway, this was originally a one-shot, but it may be kinda long, so I decided to break it up in to two chapters. I don't think there's such a thing as too much Loliver love, though. The best part? NO MILEY! It's not that I have something against her, it's just that I don't like using her in Lolivers, because it can kill the vibe. This is in Oliver's POV. Hope you guys enjoy and RR.**

**Disclaimer: C'mon. No one on this site owns HM. If I did, Loliver have much bigger parts. Heck, if I was a producer, I'd make "The SWEET Life of Emily and Mitchel" a reality...**

I never knew History could be so boring. With all the events that happen and all the wars that are fought, there should be some moment recorded in time that would keep my interest...but there's nothing. Not one thing. If I have to hear a former president's name one more time, I'm going to collapse into a coma of boredom and smack my head off the desk! Mr. Coreli is usually a little more chipper when he teaches, but today, he seems to be putting me to sleep. Add the combo of we're having a heat wave and my seat's on the complete opposite side of where the windows are, and tada; the formula for my lazy last period class.

My left hand and arm are starting to go numb. I've been leaning and putting pressure on it for about a half hour straight. I know if I were to remove my hand there'd be a giant red mark on my face. I decide to leave my limb still. It's not like I can make things any better by moving it.

I begin to drum the fingers of my right hand upon the desk. Mr. Coreli continues his rant, babbling on and on about who knows what. I probably should be listening, but the sweltering heat has gotten to be unbearable. As gross as it sounds, I can feel the sweet dripping down my back from being hunched over in my seat. Sweat's accumulating on my forehead as well. I take a break from my mindless taping of the desk to swipe the back of my hand across my forehead. After doing so, I catch a glimpse out of the corner of my eye.

There's Lilly...

She's sitting across from me in the next row. I watch as she is fully engulfed in Mr. Coreli's speech. Her eyes dart only from our teacher's face to the pages of her notebook. Graphite scorches the paper at lightening speed. I can tell she's concentrating hard just by the look on her face. Her mouth is slight agape; a typical gesture for these periods of time. I'm pretty sure Lilly doesn't know that she looks sort of foolish right now. A chuckle wants to escape, but I do my best to contain it.

My best friend always was a bit of a dork, though I'd never tell that to her face for fear of painful repercussions...

I scan the class room for a clock. I want to know just how much longer I have in this torture chamber. After a good minute of searching, I sigh and go back to staring off into space. There's no time-telling device in this room. That's how a teacher can really get under student's skin. Way to go, _Francis_...

Now I've officially had it, lost it, and watch it implode. (It being my patience.) There's no way to tell how much time is left in class, and I decide there's only one thing left to do. I'm not about to sit here and fry alone. If I'm miserable, I at least want to have someone else with me to partake in the experience.

I do the first action that comes to mind: I pop off my light blue pencil-top eraser and gently toss it to my right. I watch as it hits Lilly's cheek and falls on her desk, taking a few random bounces before ultimately landing on the floor.

Lilly's back arches at impact. Slowly, I see her turn her head in my direction. I can feel her dagger eyes burn a hole straight through me. Her mouth is now closed, lips almost frowning.

I feel myself blush as I quietly let out a nervous laugh. "I...I didn't mean to hit your face..." It was true, I didn't. However, I did want to steal her attention away from the learning environment. Success.

"Oliver, what do you want!?" She whispers sternly. I kind of like the way she looks at me when she's angry. Odd, I know, but I can't explain it. I know I will pay dearly for this incident later, but for now, I proceed with my plan.

"I'm bored." I reply back in the same voice. Lilly rolls those deep blue eyes at me, and I can't help but smile. Thankfully, she can't see it.

"Why aren't you taking notes!? This is what's going to be on the final tomorrow!" She snaps. I should be doing just that.

"I know this stuff, Lilly." I do my best to convince her that I am well-versed in American History, but somehow I know she isn't buying it. It doesn't matter how well I know the material. As long as I keep Lilly on my good side, I know she'll offer to have a study date tonight. She calls it "helping the donut", but I like using the term study _date_...

"Whatever. Now stop talking to me! You're gonna get us in tr-"

"Truscott! Oken!"

Oh great. Coreli catches us. Both of our heads flip up to meet the eyes of an annoyed middle-aged man.

"Unless you two want detention tonight, I suggest you keep quiet."

That was oddly strict of him. Must be the heat...

"Yes, Mr. C." We answer in monotone and unison. Lilly flashes me another evil look. I shrug and mouth an apology before she turns away. I'm probably toeing the line and should watch where I step.

"Now as I was saying, "Mr. Coreli continues. I was really hoping he was done. "That is everything that will be on your final exam tomorrow. You'll be given a double class period to finish it, which is about ninety minutes."

"Ninety minutes!?"

I hear myself blurt out the words before I have the chance to take control. Immediately, I move my hands to cover my mouth, but it's not like the whole class didn't hear.

"Yes, Oliver. Ninety minutes." My teacher repeats. "That should give everyone plenty of time...and some of you should take advantage of that." Though the message is for multiple people, I'm the only one Mr. Coreli is looking at as he speaks.

"We don't need that kinda time for one of your tests, Mr. C." Here I go speaking out again. "I guarantee you we'll all finish way early. What happens then?"

"You sit quietly and wait till the bell rings." Mr. Coreli states the obvious.

"So we all die of boredom and bake in the heat." I reply blatantly.

"What are you alluding to?" He asks.

"We should do something fun after all the tests are turned in." I explain. "It's our last day of school. Why can't we do something different?"

I hear a few voices of positive feedback from my fellow classmates. Lilly, however, is not one of them. She isn't saying a word. She just continues to watch me.

"I'm sure we can find something reasonable to do that can be fun." Mr. C is oddly beginning to take my side in this debate.

"I have a suggestion." Instead of keeping my eyes on my teacher, I turn to Lilly. "How about pop and pillow?"

My best friend's eyes widen and her jaw lowers a bit in shock. I just smile right through the look I'm given.

"What's that?" Mr. Coreli is confused and so is the whole class. It seems to me that Lilly and I are the only ones who know of my suggestion.

"Everybody brings in some pop and their pillows, and we lay on the floor while we watch a movie."

"Over here, Oken." I hear my name and realize that I'm still staring at Lilly but talking to Mr. C. I turn to face him in slight embarrassment.

"So can we do it?" I ask.

"Pop can spill and make the floors sticky." He explains.

"We'll be careful." I tell him, speaking for the whole class.

"I don't think a bunch of teenage girls and boys should be lying together on the classroom floor." He voices another concern. "This isn't elementary school."

"We'll be watching a movie." I reply.

"What kind of movie?" I love having Mr. C for a teacher, but I wish he wouldn't ask so many dumb questions.

"What if we make a deal that you get to pick it?" I throw a proposition at him.

I wait as Mr. Coreli rubs his chin deep in thought. I am hoping and praying like mad that he accepts.

"Well, Oken." He says, walking up to my desk. He sticks out his hand. "You've got a deal."

A smile beams from my face as I shake his hand. The bell rings just as we stop. The room empties out fairly quick. Lilly and I are the only students left.

"Well?" I begin as I stand up from my seat. "I'm waiting." I know I have the dorkiest face right now, but I hope that she can see past it.

"Oh yeah." Lilly replies, getting up from her seat as well. She looks around the room to make sure Mr. Coreli's back is turned before smacking my shoulder. I twitch in pain while she grins from ear to ear.

"That's not exactly what I meant." I say. We walk out of the room and head down the hall to the lobby doors. I am still holding my shoulder.

"Oh really? It's exactly what _I _wanted." She is teasing me. I have a love/hate feeling when she does that.

"I'm waiting for my thank-you." I say coolly, tugging at the straps of my bookbag.

"For what?" She raises an eyebrow.

"For talking Mr. C into letting us have pop and pillow after the final."

"Oh..." Could it be that she doesn't care? Is she still ticked off about the eraser?

"C'mon, Lilly. You _can't _tell me you're not excited for it." I poke her arm twice as we round the corner.

"I am." So she admits it. "I'm just too worried about the test."

"Oh please! You're going to ace it and set the curve!" I encourage.

Lilly looks over at me. "You think so?"

"You always do." I add with a smile.

"That may be true, but what are we going to do about, _you_?" She hits my stomach with her notebook.

"Uh, I was wondering if you could-"

"I'll walk home with you and help you study..." Lilly sighs. "Donut..."

We reach the end of the hall. I push the metal bar and hold the heavy door open to let Lilly pass. I may be a donut, but I'm also a gentleman.

"Thank-you, _Lil-ly_." I reply as if I'm in second grade and the teacher ask "and what do you say?" I feel just as helpless as I look. Lilly rolls her eyes and continues to walk. I am a few steps behind, but I catch up. We stay relatively quiet as we walk to my house. I can't help but think of what tomorrow is going to bring..

**Oh that Oliver. He's such a dork. I'm keeping Lilly in her tomboy character, too. She's been slipping out of that a little bit. I haven't decided where I want to go with the ending yet, but I should have the last part posted around Sunday. Keep reading.**

**-drummer8907**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank to IheartORANGE, believeinlove08, steph-901, AHigherOctave, 1italianbella, and RainbowTiddles for reveiwing. I know I said this would be up on Sunday, but my pet of 11 years died that day, and my head wasn't in the Loliver mood. In return, I was blasted at school all week, but I was finally able to finish this last night. This is the final part of this story. Looking back, I could have kept it together, but didn't think anyone would want to read a 14 page one-shot. RR as always.**

"_Think, Oken, think_." I tell myself. I only have a few questions left on my final exam. I tap my pencil to my chin. All I have to do is fill in the right answers on the bubble sheet. It's not like it's a difficult task.

I wish I would have paid more attention to Lilly when she was going over the material with me last night. My mind was...elsewhere.

I pick my head up for a moment and look over at her. She's done with her test by now. Lilly's always the first to finish. Now she's flipping through the pages of a skateboarder magazine. That girl reads more than anyone I know, be it a magazine, or a newspaper, or novel.

I stop my pathetic staring and go back to my test. After serious thinking, I decide to give it the old college try and mark 'C'. Leaning back in my seat, I read through my answer sheet, double checking my work. I'm satisfied and, odd as it may seem, I'm confident as well.

My chair makes a horrid creaking noise as I stand. The sound distracts Lilly, for I see her tilt her head in my direction. I wave at her like a nerd and make my way towards the front of the room. I place my test and answer sheet in their respected piles. Mr. Coreli is at his computer. He hears the rustling of the papers and turns around in his chair.

"Are you the last, Oken?" He asks me. I don't even have to look around the room before answer. I already know.

"Yes." I reply. Normally I would sound a little down, but I know what event is to follow and couldn't be more excited. I return to my seat and anxiously await further instructions.

"Alright then. Since you're all finished, we can attempt Oliver's suggestion." Mr. C announces.

My classmates seem as thrilled as yesterday. I turn to see Lilly's reaction. I'm disappointed when I see that she's still reading. I reach over and close the magazine.

"C'mon, bookworm." I tease. "It's time for some fun."

"Now I agreed to give this a shot, but I want you guys to know the rules first." Mr. Coreli tells us. "There's no talking, texting...or sleeping."

I laugh when I realize he's talking to Todd, who's already passed out two seats in front of me. He doesn't even need a pillow.

"Secondly, like I said yesterday, don't spill your drinks. If you do, you're staying after and cleaning up the mess."

I don't know why Coreli's being so picky about the pop. No one's a klutz in here...other than me sometimes.

"Last and most importantly, I want the boys on one side of the room and the girls on the other."

"What!?" I react out loud, but I don't mean for anyone to hear it. I know Mr. C did because he's staring at me.

"I want things separate." He says firmly.

I open my mouth to speak, but change my mind. Why fight it? That's only going to make matters worse.

"Now if everyone could push there desks to the side so we have enough room," Mr. Coreli motions. "I'll get the movie."

I swear there isn't a more annoying sound that the rubbing of a metal desk across the classroom floor. The loudness really irritates me.

I stand up and start pushing my own desk. "Stupid rule! Why can't we just sit wherever we want!? Why is it always like this!?" I think no one can hear the words I'm muttering under my breath, because my head is down, but I'm wrong. There's a pair of black skaters shoes blocking my way. Slowly, I raise my head past the long shorts and the blue and black striped shirt. There's a blonde-haired, blue-eyed angel staring at me.

"You're not happy about this, are you?" Lilly asks.

"No, I'm not." I reply, straitening my back. "It's not fair. This isn't how I remember it from years ago." I sigh heavily. "It's supposed to be fun..."

Lilly walks out from beside the desk and puts her hand on my shoulder. "It still will be." She pats my shoulder three times and flashes a reassuring smile. That's all I need to regain my confidence I _know _I have a way to fix this.

I watch as all the guys head straight for the back of the room. They sit on the floor with their backs leaning against the bulletin board. I know that's where I should be, but I definitely don't want to go back there. It's not like I hang out with that group anyway. They probably won't want me sitting next to them.

All the girls conjugate in their little clique as well. They're all sitting by the windows, just to hog up the air coming through them. (Heaven forbid the humidity messes up their hair.) There are only five girls total in the class. Four are girly, stuck-up, whiners...

And one's simply amazing...

That girl is standing next to me. We share a glance at each other. Without saying a word, Lilly picks up her bookbag and walks over to the corner where the other girls are. She doesn't want to, but Lilly's not about it cause friction. I sigh and sit down a few feet from my desk.

Mr. Coreli makes some speech about picking a semi-education movie, but I'm not paying attention. I notice Lilly is doing the same. We're both just staring off into space. This isn't interesting or fun at all.

One of the boys in the back asks to turn off the lights and Mr. C allows it. He then puts in the movie and returns to his desk. I think he's checking the tests. I assume that's his main goal and that he won't be focusing on anything but grading. This is perfect.

The movie begins, and I already know everyone is bored. I see that no one actually has pop or a pillow with them. That just proves the lack of power I have. No one ever listens. I feel dorky with my red pillow sticking out of my bookbag. Believe it or not, it's the same one I've always used for this activity. A faint memory of the fourth grade resurfaces in mind.

_"Alright class. Everyone gather your things and pick a spot on the floor." My teacher announces_

_"Lilly! Lilly!" I spaz out as I jump from my seat. "Come sit with me!"_

_"Calm down, Ollie!" She says with giggle. "You know I always sit with you."_

_We clutch our tiny bookbags and run to our secret spot in the back of the room. With the way the desks are set up, a small space just big enough for the two of is to lie down on is made. The teacher can't find us back here and no one in the class even knows it exists._

_"Got your stuff?" I ask, digging out my pillow with the red pillow case and a small can of pop._

_"Yep." Lilly replies and removes her items from her bookbag. _

_I place my pillow behind me on the floor and lay down on my back. _

_"What are you waiting for? Lay down!" I look at Lilly and pat the cold, tile floor with my hand._

_Lilly places her pillow next to mine and leans back on it. "Oliver, I can't see the movie laying like this." She tells me._

_"Who cares!? We're going to be reading the book next week!" I reply._

_"Yeah, you're right." Lilly says._

_"So lets just talk." I suggest._

_We are lying there talking about the most random subjects in between big gulps of our drinks. Lilly and I try not to laugh so that we won't be discovered. It suddenly gets quiet. Our heads are flat against the pillow; we're seemingly staring at the ceiling._

_"Ollie?" Lilly says my name._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?" Lilly's speaking without looking at me._

_"You just did."_

_Lilly smacks my side. " Well, I have another one then."_

_"Ask away." I prompt her, turning me head in her direction._

_Lilly's hair makes a noise as it sweeps across her pillow. She's looking right into my eyes. "Are we, you know, are we always gonna be this close?"_

_"Of course we are, Lills." I assure. "Why would you even ask that?"_

_"I don't know." There's a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "We're going to junior high next year."_

_"So? You'll still be my best friend." I say._

_"But then there's high school, college, and a whole bunch of scary things in between!"_

_"Lilly," I roll over on my side. "What did we promise each other in pre-school?"_

_"To be best friends." She replies._

_"How long?" I ask._

_"Forever." Lilly answers with a little confidence._

_"Exactly." I praise. "A promise is a promise."_

_"Yeah..." Lilly's voice trails. _

_"I'm not going to do anything stupid to mess it up." I tell her. _

_"I won't either." She agrees._

_"So hey, best friends?" I ask, holding out my fist._

_A few seconds go by until the leery Lilly disappears. "Till the end."_

_She makes a fist and gently bumps mine. Smiles widen across both of our faces. _

My most pleasant memory fades when I hear the sound of a zipper being pulled. I follow the noise to it's origin by the windows. It's Lilly. She's rummaging around in her bookbag. Out pops a small, lime green pillow and some sort of bottle of liquid. At least she's ready.

By now, I hear whispers from both sides of the room. Mr. Coreli didn't expect fifteen teenagers to stay quiet for too long, did he? I decide that I'm not going to sit alone. I take matters in to my own hands and slowly crawl my way over to the "forbidden" side of the room.

I scoot up beside Lilly, who was in mid sip of her drink. I tap her on the back of her shoulder blade and she stiffens. The contents in her bottle make a slaushing sound, and she pulls it away from her mouth. Like the eraser incident from yesterday, she turns her head knowing that it's me next to her.

"So much for obeying the rules." She whispers after swallowing.

"You just broke one by talking to me." I inform.

Lilly takes another swig of pop. She holds up the bottle. There's not enough light for me to tell exactly what it is. Knowing Lilly, it's probably Mountain Dew. She's addicted to that stuff. "Want some?" She asks with some of it still in her mouth.

"Diabetes." I remind her softly.

"Oh..." Lilly swallows. "Right. I'm sorry. I won't drink it in front of you." She blushes and caps the bottle. As she reaches to for her bookbag, I reach out with my hand to stop her. Our hands touch, mine covering hers. Lilly gives me a funny look.

"Don't." I tell her. I hope I'm not turning red. I can't feel anything but Lilly's smooth skin. " Just...just drink it."

"Are you sure?" I love the way Lilly cares about me. I hate to have her worrying all the time, but it's nice to know there's someone out there who's thinking about _me _just as much as _I'm_ thinking about _her_. I give her a nod. It takes a few seconds for my hand to leave hers.

Even though I just gave her the ok, Lilly puts the pop bottle down next to her stuff. She lies down on the floor on her stomach. Her hands clasp together, and she lays them in front of her. Lilly turns back to me.

"Aren't cha gonna watch the movie?"

I don't respond verbally. I mimic her actions and place myself near Lilly; my head level with her shoulders.

I have no clue how much time is passing by, but I know it's been a while. Lilly is really watching this movie. My eyes may be on the screen, but I guarantee my mind's in a world of its own. There's a reason for that. I'm so close to her, yet so far away at the same time. This is going to change.

Lilly has her hair down today. I like it when it's natural like this. A fancy hair style isn't need for a girl to look beautiful. Some people try too much, but not Lilly. Her blonde hair is a beauty within itself.

I notice that there are a few stray strands of that gorgeous hair of hers that are out of place. They're near her right eye. I don't want her not to be able to see the movie fully. I can't tell if it's bugging her, but it sure as heck is bugging me. Something needs to be done.

I reach up, gently brush those pesky hairs out from hanging in the front of her face, and carefully tuck them behind her ear. Lilly glances back at me curious.

"Just wanted to make sure you could see." I give her my lame, but true excuse. Maybe there's a bit more to it than that, but that's all I want her to know right now.

"Thanks." She replies.

I breathe a sigh of relief when she goes back to staring at the TV screen. I'm doing just about everything I can to contain myself, but it's not working. I can't stand this feeling in my stomach anymore. I know it's butterflies and I wish I could get them to disappear. My heart knows what it wants do to, but my brain isn't accepting the signal. It's worrying about all the possibilities and conflict that could result if I go along with my plan. What if someone sees? What if something goes wrong? What if she hates me afterwards?

I'm lying here trying to ignore all these feelings and questions. Though I'm incredibly scared, a part of me has never felt more sure in my life that this is the right thing to do. I can't hide this forever. If I don't make my move, I'm going to regret it.

I make one last scan around the room to see if anyone's watching. The coast is clear. A dark cloud rolls in and starts to cover up the blazing sun. I couldn't ask for better timing. The room is even darker now; the only light that is being emitted is from the TV screen. Now not even she can see me.

Slyly, I move forward so that we're parallel. My heart beats so fast and loud. I wonder why Lilly can't hear it. I lean in close to the side of her face; ever inch feels like years gone off my life. I just hover there for a moment. I can't believe she doesn't feel my breath tickle. Am I still breathing? I don't know for sure. My nerves are catching up with me. All that's let to do is touch my lips to her cheek...

"Lilly?"

How do I get the ability to speak at time like this? It seems like ages before she turns around, but it's really only a few seconds. Here we are; face-to-face. Her blue eyes just sparkle, melting my brown ones. The glow from the screen accents our faces. Lilly is waiting patiently for me to say something while I'm trying not to pass out. We are so close that just the motion of breathing causes our noses bump. Lilly's touch is heaven. I loose it.

I capture her soft lips with my own...

From there, my actions are of sudden impulse. My eyes shut from my passion, but the fact that I'm afraid to look at her still looms. I want to deepen the kiss, but I can't feel her responding. I can't feel anything right now. My shyness has the best of me when reality snaps. I fear overstaying my welcome and stop before I loose my best friend for good.

I back away, shaking slightly. There's an enormous knot in my throat. The sound of me swallowing at it is louder than the audio from movie.

And now, the blank stare. Lilly's eyes are at their widest. Her mouth still hangs open in the same manner before the kiss. I feel as though time stops and the room is empty. I'm lying in fear of my life. I think Lilly's paralyzed.

"You...you promised..."

My heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. She obviously remembers what was said that day, too. I feel a blast of cold hit me like ice water running through my veins. I'm being rejected. I'm loosing my only love. How could I let this happen?

"I-I'm...I'm sorry, Lilly." I stutter and begin to inch away from her. This feels like one bad nightmare. I keep praying that I'm at home fast asleep, but I know this is bitter reality. I just have to man up and face the music; take responsibility for my action. "I blew it, and I'm sorry..."

"Oliver..." Her eyes are wide like a scared puppy dog.

"I broke my promise." I whisper softly with my head hanging in shame. I'm glad my hair is long enough in the front to cover my eyes. I don't think I can stand to look at my best friend right now; if she even still wants to be that.

After a few paces back on my hands and knees, I stop dead. My body locks up; I can't move a muscle. I didn't think heartache would feel this bad. Everything shuts down inside me. It's like the back up generators are running. I'm still alive, but almost wish I wasn't.

Suddenly, I hear the floor crack and creak. I can sense the presence of another body next to me. A finger reaches out and rests on my chin. The touch tickles the tiny hairs. My chin tilts up slowly. Before I can see a face or a pair of eyes, I feel lips press against mine.

My blood sugar spikes. Is that Mountain Dew I taste?

No. It's_ Lilly_.

Her kiss is sweet enough on its own...

Just as I go to widen this dream come true, Lilly ends the kiss. A hollow feeling comes over me, and I look at her confused; much like what she had done to me.

"You promised we'd be this close forever." She says. She's still physical near me, because I can feel her warm breath on my face. I swallow loudly and nod in agreement. I'm still stunned. "You just proved to me that you want to keep your promise...so I thought I'd let you know that I wanna hold up _my_ end of the deal."

"So-so you're..."My brain is trying to warm up my speaking skills. "You're not mad?"

"No." Lilly eyes go right through me. My heart collapses in relief. "Are you?"

"How could I be mad at such a sweet face like yours?' A part of me wants to kick myself for sounding so fresh and sicky sweet. That disintegrates into thin air when I feel her hair brush up against my cheek. We both in lean for a kiss once more, and this time, it's pure magic. It fulfils every one of my wildest dreams and expectations. I loose every care I have ever had and just take in the feeling of love.

Lilly and I are in our own little world. We don't hear heavy footsteps traveling from across the room. We don't even hear a voice echo. All one hears is the others heart.

Until the flick of switch ruins it all...

A piercing fluorescent glow lights up the classroom. The shock makes us pull away prematurely and disappointed. We are nowhere near satisfied with each other just yet.

Our heads spin around to see Mr. Coreli standing in back with his arms folded across his chest. He looks cross at us. Lilly and I both gulp in fear. I start crawling back to where the other guys. I fake a smile and laugh nervously. Lilly just lies still.

"Well Oken," Mr. Coreli speaks. "I see at least _you_ and _Miss Truscott _had some fun."

I'm fire engine red and so is Lilly. I sit up on my knees and slowly gather the strength to stand. I open my mouth to spill out some form of an apology when the final bell rings. I hear cheers and screams as the room empties. Coreli glares at me.

"You're lucky the school year just ended, or I would have you sent to the principal's office." He explains firmly. He looks over at Lilly. She's still playing the innocent card. Good girl. "Go." Mr. C tells us, turning back towards his desk.

I cautiously make my way over to Lilly. I reach out my hands and pull her up; all the while waiting to see if my teacher will snap. We stand and blink at each other a few times before grabbing our things and dashing out the door.

"Man, Mr. C's gonna be stalking us next year!" Lilly says once we're out of our teacher's ear-shot. "We won't be sitting next to each other, we won't be pared for projects." Lilly stops walking. "What if he gives us detention!?"

I let out a small laugh at Lilly's constant worries and take her hand. "That's three months from now. We've got the whole summer ahead of us before we even have to see that guy again."

I'm hoping for a smile, but instead I get a frown. "No more pop and pillow memories." She says with a heavy heart.

"I don't need anymore." I smile. "I had the only one worth remembering today."

My wish for a smile gets granted. Lilly squeezes my hand. I wrap my free arm around her and lean in to kiss her cheek. She gently slaps my face, causing me to turn away.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused. Lilly's response comes in the form of a giggle.

"That's for the eraser." She smiles.

**Nothing turns a bad day around like some sweet Loliver fluff. Perhaps the ending is a little cheesy, but I can honestly say I like what I wrote. I seriously do miss the pop and pillow days. Mine didn't turn out exactly like this one, but I thought it was a nice little way of sneaking in Loliver kisses. I'm currently working on a few more stories and hope to have them up soon, so keep an eye out for that. I hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**-drummer8907**


End file.
